


Siren

by shallowness



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft, hard.  Easy, hard.  Julie, Luke, The Mermaid Inn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to FridayAngel for betaing, any idiocies you spot are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine and I make no profit from this piece.
> 
> Timeline: Set round about ‘The Goodbye Girl.’ (Mild spoiler for ‘The Proposal’.)

Saunas, skin wraps and mud baths - she’s worked damn hard to get her skin to stay soft and his kisses almost let her believe it worked. His hands start to stray again and she smiles at what he is doing to her…

She was supposed to think of him as a boy, treat him like one, but that isn’t what he feels like under her reciprocating touches. Hard muscle wrapped over bone…. Only the eyes sometimes give him away. But right now hers are closed; she’s too caught up in sensation, gripping him harder, as his fingers slide into her…

Quiet now, panting turning back to breathing, both sweating, still trembling and she’s still holding on to him, her nails gleaming under the light. No, not a boy, though she doesn’t want to think about where he practised all this. Easy to do when he’s kissing her again, starting with brief tickles at her shoulder, and she knows he’ll find the pathway up her neck to her smile. Easy to forget that she shouldn’t be letting him do this to her.

* * *

He’s different after the sex with her. Just like the sex itself is different – the fumbles aren’t from awkwardness and the really new thing is that he keeps wanting to catch her eyes, try to figure out from them if she’s smiling, because if anyone knows if he’s doing it right, it’d be her, and she hasn’t said he isn’t. So…

Watching her is easy, lying back, propped up on pillows and what she’s told him is polyester mix, watching her brush her hair, perched on the edge of the bed, mostly dressed now.

“Still recovering over there?” she cracks, leaning over to reach for her bag, and he thanks his lucky everything she dropped it right there in front of the bed when she came into the room because he gets another great view of her cleavage. The only reason he isn’t pulling her back to him is that he really does need the time out. Plus he doesn’t think she’d let the hair get mussed up again, though she said she was gonna shower at home.

Which was one of those images he’d have fantasized about forever, before; but now, it’s second place to real life. And this is strictly sex. No snuggling, no pulling her back towards him, and no blabbing about what he wants to do to her, because she has to go back to being Mrs. Cooper out there. And she’s opening her compact to put on the perfect face, and he can’t stop watching her, fascinated, knowing she kinda likes it, though her focus is on the mirror.

“Kaitlin has some homework that I need to help her with,” she says, and he knows he’s doing the slack-jawed thing in response, but this evening was good and he doesn’t know why she has to remind him about everything else that’s out there. “On the computer.”

The casual addition snaps the tension.

“Huh. I was, um, I was thinking about researching some stuff on-line tonight,” he manages. Knows it isn’t smooth, doesn’t care, because she’s checking her lipstick with a grin, and it’s sexy and she’s looking at the mirror, but that smile reached her eyes, and it’s because Luke Ward and Julie Cooper have got a date. Kinda.

\- fin –

Feedback is adored and constructive criticism welcomed.


End file.
